The Rose Pendant
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: “Don’t ever go into the forest, for if you do, the vampires will get you.” Of course, young Serenity was never one to follow her parent's rules. Was Blood, Roses, and Chocolate.
1. Prologue

Blood, Roses, and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever own Sailor Moon (unless by some miraculous spurt of luck that it goes up for grabs and that I have a bunch of money to buy it, but I don't see that happening any time soon).

A/N: I always wanted to write a vampire fic… Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

"Don't go into the forest." Mama says. "Bad things happen there." She warns. "Don't ever go into the forest, for if you do, the vampires will get you."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires, they are evil creatures that thrive for our blood."

"Why?"

"Because, they are hellish creatures that are neither dead nor alive, and to survive they must drink the blood of humans." She says. "Don't go into the forest." She repeats.

…

"You're not afraid to go into the forest are you?" The little boy sniggered.

"I am not!" I said angrily.

He started imitating a chicken and danced around me. "Serenity's a chicken! Serenity's a chicken!"

"Am not!" I yelled. "I'll prove it!" Before I knew it, I saw stomping into the forest angrily. By the time I calmed down, I realized I was lost and it was becoming dark. I shivered as a cold gust of wind blew by me and I backed up into a tree.

"You lost, little girl?" Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders and I screamed before jumping out of the man's grasp. The man was tall and lean, he looked normal, but his skin was deathly pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. "I'm lucky I found you just in time." He said as moved closer to me. He cupped my chin and stared into my eyes with his pitch black ones. His skin was as cold as ice and sent shivers down my spine. He sniffed me and smiled deviously. "So young and pretty. I can feel the blood running through your veins and can't wait to feel it running down my throat."

As he was descending his head to my neck and I was sure I was going to be a goner, he was pulled off of me. I opened my eyes to see a much taller man standing over him. Though he had saved me, I could tell he was one of _them_. Unlike the other man's eyes, his eyes were glowing red, and also unlike the other man, his skin wasn't as pale and looked a healthy tan color.

He started speaking another language to the other man and he sounded angry. The other man just nodded frantically and when he was finally free, he hastily left without looking back. Then the man walked up to me, his eyes still glowing red, and he leaned down so he was at eyelevel with me. His eyes changed to a midnight blue and his angry expression disappeared, and was replaced with a warm smile. "What is a girl like you doing out here so late at night?" He asked kindly.

"I got lost." I replied hesitantly.

"How about I walk you home? We wouldn't want another one of them to show up now would we?" He asked. I shook my head. He stood up and leant me his hand. Reluctantly, I took his hand and immediately felt a rush of electricity shooting up and down my spine. We walked through the forest together and soon we made it to the boarder of my village. He leaned down again and smiled at me. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to me. It was a beautiful necklace that had one small red rose pendant on it.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

"It is for you." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Can you help me put it on?" I turned around and lifted up my large mass of hair so he could put it on. As soon as it was on it glowed and grew smaller until it was a choker. I turned to ask him what happened but, he spoke first.

"Now everyone will know you are mine and no vampire will ever harm you again." He said. "When you come of age, Serenity, I will come back for you. Until then, my love, I bid you farewell." He kissed me then in a flash, he was gone.

--

I feel horrible for not writing my other stories, but I couldn't let this idea pass! But now my list of unfinished stories is longer…sigh…I put the blame solely on writer's block. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a review! Writers like to know what their readers think, so leave a review!


	2. Chapter One

Blood, Roses, and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon. The only things I own are my computer and the ideas for my stories.

A/N: This chapter has been revised because I just had an idea and wanted to change some things… I'm a very indecisive person, okay? So sue me. So now, Serenity is sixteen and the necklace does nothing else except keep other vampires from hurting her. The next chapter will probably come out sometime next week, it depends on whether I feel like it or not (shrugs), oh well.

Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Oh, Serenity, you look beautiful…" My mother whispered happily. "I can't believe you're going to be leaving home so soon. It seems like just yesterday you were getting your dress dirty and climbing trees. My little girl is growing up." I could tell she was close to tears.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A translucent white veil hung over my face, while a puffy white dress adorned my body. Something I had dreamed about since I was just a little girl was finally coming true, but yet something felt off. It felt… wrong… I should have been happy, I should have been excited! But, all I wanted to do was call off the wedding and end the whole thing. It could have been partly because I just didn't like the man I was to be married to. He was a horrid man; he held no love for me all he had for me was lust. I could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at me.

Ever since I had met the man, I had hated him.

I sighed dejectedly. There was nothing I could do to get out of this. My eyes landed on the silver choker-like chain that was wrapped around my neck. I felt a strange twinge of pain in my chest and cringed. Ever since I had gotten the damn thing, I've felt lost and just wanted to be alone. My family gave me my space and it was bearable for a while. That's until the suitors came. They were stupid men who were only out for my father's money and looked at me as if I were a piece of meat. So, I did everything in my power to get them to go away. Pranks were always a strong point of mine. I managed to scare them all away.

Every suitor had left, all except one… Diamond.

The dirty bastard. He never gave up, even when I set his damn pants on fire. _On fire! _If that isn't a big enough of a hint, then I don't know what is! Now, I'm getting married to him. The thought of spending the rest of my life with him makes me sick.

As my mother put the final touches on my make-up and dress, I started hearing the quiet pitter-patter of rain outside. Soon it turned into a full-blown storm and was probably ruining all the decorations that were set-up outside. My mother went up to the window and frowned. "Why today of all days does it have to rain?" I heard her mutter angrily under her breath. "This simply won't do. It looks like we'll have to postpone the wedding until this storm stops."

At these words, I felt relief flood over me. I had a good few days until the rain would dry up and until they could replace the decorations, hopefully it will be enough to get out of marrying that pompous ass jerk. My mother muttered incoherently as she scurried out of the room and shut the door. Quickly I removed my make-up and all the junk in my hair, and thanked whatever God that had created this storm. As I finished getting ready, my door swung open loudly. I turned to see Diamond storming into my room and I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Lord Diamond." I greeted as politely as I could manage without malice. His greedy lavender eyes swept over me.

"Serenity." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. He came up to me and grabbed onto my shoulders. Instantly I pulled away from him and cringed. "You're going to have to get used to it, Serenity. We're going to be married soon." He said as he tried to grab me again. I quickly slipped away from his grasp and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Lord Diamond, I am just not feeling well." I said feigning sickness. "If you please, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Fine, but you can't stay away from me forever, Serenity. You're going to have to give in sometime." With that, he left.

God, I have to get out of this marriage. If I have to be married to that man, I will surely kill myself.

…

"Goodnight, milady." My chamber maid, Luna said before shutting my door. As soon as I could no longer hear her, I pushed off my covers and got out of bed. There was no way I was staying here to get married to that… that beast! Diamond had gone too far this time and I refuse to be part of his games any longer. By the time they find out that I'm gone, I'll be far away from here and free from Diamond's clutches. I quickly changed into some clothes and packed my things. Just as I finished packing I heard someone in my room.

"Oh good, you're already packed." A distinctly female voice came from behind me. I turned to see a woman with long blonde hair, and big blue eyes, to tell you the truth she looked sort of like me. "Ohhh… you're beautiful, no wonder Endymion choose you." She said excitedly.

"Who… who are you?" I managed to ask.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Minako, but everybody calls me Mina." She replied with a smile.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Through your balcony, I couldn't risk other humans seeing me." She said. "Anyway, I'm here to pick you up and take you home."

"Huh?"

"Yes, your new home is just beyond those woods." She said. "Sorry that Endymion couldn't pick you up himself, he was caught in a very important meeting."

"Who's Endymion?"

"What? You don't know?" She asked, shocked. "What a jerk! He just claimed you without your consent and didn't even have the decency to tell you his name?! He has a lot of explaining to do, now hasn't he? Well, don't worry; you can interrogate him when we get there, but we have to hurry now. We don't want anybody to see us now do we?" In the blink of an eye she had me by my arm and was carrying my suitcase. She pulled me over to the balcony and jumped down, bringing me with her. A yelp escaped my lips as we landed on the ground, luckily we were safe.

In front of us was a carriage. There was another girl, she was sitting at the reigns and absentmindedly twirling her hair. She had long raven hair with pale skin which looked even paler in the moonlight. She turned her violet eyes onto us and frowned. "Sure took you long enough, Mina. What were you doing? Having a tea party?" She asked dryly.

Mina pouted. "You're mean, Rei."

"Whatever just get into the carriage so we can leave." The girl named Rei said.

"Right." Mina said before securely tying up my suitcase on top of the carriage and then hastily pushing me into the carriage. Inside of the carriage everything was covered with deep crimson velvet. Also inside was a small blue-haired girl with deep blue eyes. She smiled warmly at me as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ami." She greeted as she held out her hand to mine.

"Serenity." I replied as I shook her hand. Just like Mina, she was ice-cold.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She let go of my hand. "We've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, Endymion speaks highly of you." She replied.

As Mina shut the door behind herself, I felt the carriage move. "You better get some sleep, Serenity. It will be a while before we reach the Terran Castle." She said. "Don't worry; we'll wake you up when we get there." I hesitated, there was so much I wanted to know. "Sleep Serenity."

Reluctantly I laid down. As soon as my head was on the soft velvet, I fell asleep.

…

I took a deep breath before opening the door. I knew what had happened the night before. Endymion had finally come to take Serenity away. But, now I had to deliver the devastating news that Lady Serenity was missing. Opening the door, I saw that many things were scattered across the floor in their haste to leave and the balcony was left wide-open. Turning on my heel, I ran down the hallway and into the dinning room where the Tsukino's and Diamond were eating breakfast.

I rushed in, causing them all to look up at me as if I were a madwoman. "Lady Serenity is missing!" I exclaimed with a panicked-look on my face before taking in a deep breath.

"WHAT?!" The two men at the table said in outrage as they stood up.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Diamond hissed venom laced with every word.

"I can't find her anywhere!" I said.

"Luna, you are dismissed." Lord Tsukino said, pinching the bridge of his nose and waving me off. I curtsied before scurrying off to go find my husband.

"Artemis!" I called as I entered the kitchens where he worked. I ran through the kitchen, nearly knocking down a few people and made my way to Artemis who was in the back. As I neared him he turned around.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked skeptically, obviously surprised to see me there.

"Artemis, I have to talk to you… privately." I said to him.

"Okay, just hold on so I can put this stuff away." He said, turning around.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards. "It's important." I said sternly, hopefully getting the message across to him. He nodded, before following me out of the kitchen and into a secluded area. Once I was sure that no one was around, I started speaking. "Endymion has taken Serenity." I informed.

"What? When?" He asked.

"Just last night." I replied.

"But… but, he said he would wait until she came of age, she still has two more years." He said.

"Serenity is getting forced into this marriage with Diamond and Endymion isn't taking any chances. Makoto told me last night of his intentions, and advises us to leave immediately." I said. "Our job is done.

"But, what about Diamond?" He asked. "What about her family?"

"We are to tell them nothing. It is not within our jurisdiction. Besides, even if we could tell them, they wouldn't dare go into the forest to go retrieve her, it would be too dangerous." I replied.

"Diamond would."

It was true; Diamond would probably do anything to find Serenity and probably wasn't scared of some myth that some small village believed was true. Diamond would do everything in his power to get Serenity. But, as soon as his soldiers and he stepped into the forest, they would be killed. "You're right." I replied quietly. "But, there's no going around this. What's done is done and our part is over. Now, let's leave quickly before they start interrogating the servants."

--

Well there it is, the first chapter! YAY! Please send in those reviews! Now, dear readers, I bid you adieu.


	3. Chapter Two

Blood, Roses, and Chocolate

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon and I really doubt that I ever will.

'Ello peoples, how's it going? Sorry for the long wait, but thank you to those who kept reviewing/alerting/favoriting the story. You made me really happy. Anyway, as you can probably already tell I rewrote this chapter just 'cause I didn't like it after I posted it. Sigh… since that's said, enjoy!

Chapter Two

I stared at the extravagant room before me in awe. On one side of the room was a huge fireplace, and above it was a tapestry with a strange seal on it that I had never seen before. Sitting in front of the fireplace were two dark blue over-stuffed armchairs. Then on the other side of the room was an elegant vanity with various accessories, perfumes, and make-up scattered across it. But, the bed was the most magnificent. It had a large canopy over it, with thick drapes which were sure to make it pitch-black when closed all the way. The sheets and covers were made of black silk, and the pillows were large and fluffy, most likely stuffed with feathers.

'_How did I get here?' _I asked myself, as I raked my brain. Then the memories from the night before flooded my thoughts. My eyes widened. _'Had that really happened?' _I felt my heart rate go up, and I unconsciously reached for the pendant of my necklace out of habit. Slowly, I maneuvered my way out of the covers of the bed and swung my feet over the edge. Getting up, I realized that I was no longer in my dress, but in a nightgown. The nightgown was made out of a sheer satin and just barely touched the floor. It swished along the floor as I looked for something else to wear.

The first door I opened only lead me to a bathroom, which was just as beautiful and elegant as the room, then the second door led me to a huge walk-in closet that was filled to the brim with dresses. My eyes widened and I was pretty sure that my jaw had dropped. Then I caught sight of the many, many shoes that were in the back of the closet. This could either be heaven or hell, I sure hoped it was the first, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise. Shaking off my shock, I grabbed the dress nearest to me.

The dress was a lavender color, and it was decorated with dark purple ribbons that created a criss-cross design on the bodice. Shrugging, I decided to put it on. After a while, I finally managed to get the dress on. I looked at myself in the tall mirror that was set up in the closet, and smiled. The dress was beautiful, though, the sleeves were much too long for my liking. Then, I looked over to the pile of shoes which were calling my name. After about ten minutes, I finally decided on a pair of slippers that matched the dress. Then came the grueling process of fixing my incredibly long hair. Ugh.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I was done with getting ready. I walked to the grand double doors and pushed them open. To my surprise, it was much darker in the hallway than in my room. In my room, the curtains were drawn letting in the light, but the windows in the hallway were covered in thick black drapes that didn't even allow the tiniest bit of sunlight in. _'Of course they wouldn't let light in, idiot. They're vampires!' _My conscious exclaimed. Well, I couldn't possibly walk around in the dark like this. _'I'll just draw the curtains.' _I thought, as I walked towards one of the windows. As soon as I put my hand on the curtain, I heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and it felt as if my bones had turned into mush. Slowly, I turned towards him, only to find he was right behind me, and a gasp escaped my lips as my eyes locked with his. Those eyes, I knew those eyes. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen. He reached for my hand, which was still on the curtain, and detached it from them.

"Endymion." I whispered, finally able to put a name to his face. With my free hand I reached up to his face, and traced my fingers along his smooth skin, just to see if he were really there. Everything that had happened when I had met him, had all felt like some dream, only the necklace as a reminder that it hadn't been. But, finally seeing him here was unreal. This couldn't be happening.

He smiled at me and then starting leaning in. Panicked, I quickly slipped out of his grasp and went back towards the bedroom. God, I never felt like this before. My heart was beating fast and felt as if it would burst. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks and I turned away from him. I heard the door close, and could feel his presence behind me, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my neck, making their way down to my collarbone. Immediately I reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass vase filled with roses, and broke it against his head.

He hissed in pain, or so I thought. I watched in horror as the glass shards embedded in his skin, slowly started to push themselves out, and the cuts healed almost instantly. Anger was radiating off of him, making me gulp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Before I could finish though, he pinned me to the bed. He starting suckling on my neck and grazing his teeth against my skin, causing me to shiver. He pulled off slightly, and glared at me. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you right here, right now." He demanded in a low voice. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't change you and make you officially mine for the rest of eternity!"

Fear pumped through my veins. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do those things and I wouldn't have any power to stop him from getting what he wanted, because part of me wanted it, too. Though, the much bigger, more logical, part of me was yelling at me to somehow get out of this predicament. I clenched my eyes shut to stop the onslaught of tears that were coming. Just as I thought I was doomed though, I felt him get off of me. Opening my eyes, I saw that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Relief flooded through me, though part of me was disappointed.

Stomping those thoughts away, I sat up right and sat criss-crossed on the bed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I never meant for that to happen. It's just, being around you is making me go crazy."

Confusion spread over me. "Why?" I asked.

He turned towards me and gently cupped my cheek. "Your soul calls to mine, as mine calls to yours. You are my soulmate, and it hurts not to make you mine completely."

"Then why don't you?" I asked curiously.

"Because, now is not the time. You're not ready." He replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who says I'm not ready?" I asked feeling slightly offended about what he said. Most girls my age were already married and some even had children. Was I too immature to handle it? Even if I was, how the hell would he know? The other, more logical side of me was mentally slapping itself right about now and was on the brink of giving up on me completely. Though, I didn't blame it.

A deep chuckle erupted from him, making me look up at him. "Believe me; you're not ready, for if you were you would have already been married instead of scaring away your suitors."

I pouted and looked down to my hands. "Is it wrong for me to want to find true love?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to marry someone just because it is convenient, I want to marry someone because I love them and they love me. My mama always told me wonderful stories of princes and princesses, and how true love prevails over all. But, when I became older I realized that no one actually lived those kinds of lives, nobody gets married because of love, and nobody finds their Prince Charming and lives happily ever after. Though, I wanted so much to change that if only it could happen for me."

Warmth enveloped my being as I felt his arms wrap around me, despite the coldness of his skin. I revealed in his touch, my bones turning into mush as he held me. I was still angry at him, but for a moment a let all my worries slip away.

"Aw… how cute!" The trance was broken and I quickly got out of Endymion's grasp. Looking towards the doorway I saw the vampire from the night before, Mina and I could practically see the little hearts in her eyes. I heard Endymion groan. "Whoops, sorry for interrupting."

"Hello, Minako." Endymion ground out. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I knew Serenity was going to wake-up at this time and thought she would be lonely, so I decided to come over to keep her occupied. But, I didn't think you'd be up as well." She replied sheepishly. "I'll just get going."

"No, no you stay here and help Serenity get ready." Endymion ordered as he got up from the bed. "Oh and call down one of the maids to come clean the glass on the floor. I'll see you two at breakfast." With that, he was gone.

Mina smiled like a Cheshire cat as she shut the door behind herself. "So, how was it?" She asked curiously.

"How was what?" I asked.

"Seeing him again. Did you feel your heart rate go up? Did you feel like he was the only one for you?" She asked dreamily.

"Frankly, I didn't really know what exactly I was feeling." I replied nonchalantly.

Mina "Hmphed" as she plopped down beside me on the bed. "C'mon, there's gotta be more than you're telling me." She pressed.

"Okay! I felt something! But, it was nowhere close to being love." I admitted. That seemed to please her, and she didn't press any further. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Seconds later she came back with a brush.

"Now, let's do something with that hair of yours." She said happily as she sat down behind me. She carefully started pulling my hair out of the braids I had put it in, brushing it as she did so. Soon all my hair was free of the braids. "You have really beautiful hair. It's so long and soft. The other girls will definitely be jealous of you." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"They've got nothing to be jealous of. I mean I'm just a measly human, what could a vampire possibly be jealous of?" I asked.

"You're not just some measly human." She chastised. "You, Serenity, are the King's mate and that makes you Queen."

I choked on air. "W-what?! Queen?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, nobody ever told me I was going to be a queen!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." Mina said with a smile.

"No, no, no, no! I can't be a queen! No, I refuse to!" I yelled, having a panic attack.

"Oh, don't talk nonsense! The girls and I will be there to support you the whole way." She said reassuringly. "Besides, I want to see Beryl's face when you walk out hand-in-hand with Endymion. Oh, that'll put her in her place for good."

"But-"

"Done!" She said triumphantly, cutting me off. She turned me towards herself looking me over, before giving an appreciative smile. "You look positively beautiful, well, not like you hadn't before, but I like this new look." As she congratulated herself, I got up from the bed stepping over the glass as best as I could and made my way to the bathroom. What I saw in the mirror surprised me. My hair was done up in two buns at the top of my head with blonde streamers coming out the ends. I loved it. "I wonder if a flower would look good in it." Mina pondered from behind me. "Oh well, let's get downstairs for breakfast."

--

Well, that's it for now. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but no promises.


	4. Chapter Three

Blood, Roses, and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hello my pretties. I'm really sorry for not updating this for such a long time! If it makes you feel better, I feel like crap. Gomen ne. Well, school's out now, so I have more time to write and whatnot, so I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as possible though I can't make any promises.

Today's chapter is brought to you by the letter; L (yea, don't ask) and inspired by the song Question! By System Of A Down and by the Titanic soundtrack.

Chapter Three

"WHY?!" Diamond snapped angrily, the glass in his hand cracking. The maid who stood a few feet away from him shook with fear and gulped. The glass in his hand suddenly broke. The maid watched with horror as blood started trickling down his arm and onto the carpet. Quickly, she rushed over to him and tried to grab for the injured hand. Just as she was about to call out for help, he slapped her hand away. "Go." He ordered.

"But, my lord your hand-"

"GO!" He yelled. Nodding, the woman gave a shaky curtsy and then quickly fled the room. "Damn." He cursed, as the pain became noticeable. He opened his hand and let the glass drop to the floor, before tending to the injury. As he picked out the small pieces of glass from his hand, someone started laughing. Looking up, he saw a familiar blue haired man standing in the doorway, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Hello, brother." Sapphire greeted, smiling broadly as he let himself in. "You know, father is quite disappointed in you. Was it truly hard to keep an eye on that pesky little girl?" Diamond just glared in return. "You do know what's going to happen now, right? If that girl binds herself completely to Endymion then he will become stronger. And the first one he'll come after is you." At this, Diamond paled. "Do you know the penalty for trying to claim a vampires' mate, let alone the king's mate? Hell, that guy would probably kill you for just looking at her funny!"

"Heh, if that guy thinks he can beat me, then he has another thing coming." Diamond said trying to sound confident, but failing.

"Says the man who couldn't even look after some stupid girl." Sapphire retorted. "Don't get too cocky, Diamond. Just because you've beaten some low-level vampires before, doesn't mean you'll be able to beat their king. Be serious and think about this logically. Don't underestimate him either, because the minute you do, he'll take you down." With that, Sapphire turned and started heading out of the room. "Oh yeah, and another thing. If you don't beat him, don't bother to come home, that is, if you're still alive." Then, he was gone.

Diamond fumed. How dare his little brother speak to him like that?! Whose side was he on anyhow?! The silver-haired man growled, grinding his teeth together. The pain in his hand returned and he winced. Without thinking he tore off a piece of fabric from the clothes he was wearing and wrapped the makeshift bandage around his wounded hand.

"I'll show them… I'll show them all!" He said to himself, glaring where his brother had been standing moments before, a sinister smile creeping across his lips.

…

Serenity frowned, slightly disappointed. Endymion hadn't been able to come down for breakfast because of some urgent business dealing with rouge vampires. _'Ah! What the hell am I disappointed about?!' _Serenity shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of her thoughts of Endymion. Calming down, she looked about her surroundings. Mina and Ami had taken her to the garden, a beautiful garden with flowers and plants of all kinds some of which Serenity had never even heard of before. It seemed like magic, something straight out of a dream.

Though, Serenity had to admit, the beautiful flowers looked severely out of place amongst the dark stones of the castle. The menacing aura that one would feel upon entering the outskirts of the forest was much stronger here and all the more dreadful to bear. Death hung in the air heavily, seeping out from the castle and spreading throughout the forest, creating a sense of fear to any of those brave enough to venture through. Serenity wondered how someone like Mina or Ami was able to live under such circumstances, how people so happy and _alive _could stand such horrible conditions. Though, she guessed things were much different when you were a vampire.

So far, all the things she had learned about vampires from her mother seemed to be untrue. It was hard for Serenity to picture Ami or Mina as hellish creatures or demons of sorts. They were too kind to be the demons she had heard stories about all her life. _'But, it might have something to do with this necklace.' _She thought as she unconsciously reached for the small rose pendant. Fingering with the pendant, she remembered about how Endymion had said that the necklace protected her from vampires. _'If I weren't wearing this, would Ami or Mina attack me?' _Images of the night she was attacked flashed through her mind. _'No, they wouldn't do something like that… would they?' _

Although Serenity didn't want to believe that her newfound friends would attack her, she knew that they were indeed vampires. Perhaps they were kind now, but what if they got hungry? It'd be very easy for them to rip her apart and kill her. They were unbelievably fast and even if she did manage to get away, she doubted she would last long.

"Oh! C'mon Serenity! Mako-chan's home and she wants to meet you!" Mina said excitedly as she grabbed onto Serenity's hand and tugged the girl towards the exit of the garden with Ami trailing behind them. Forgetting her past worries, Serenity plastered a smile on her face and allowed Mina to lead her through the castle corridors. A few minutes later they arrived at the large entrance to the castle. As soon as they reached it, the doors opened revealing two people. "Mako-chan! Nephrite!" Mina beamed.

Mako-chan, Serenity presumed, was a fairly tall woman with long chestnut colored hair and deep emerald green eyes. While the man, Nephrite, was also tall perhaps a few inches taller than the other, he also had chestnut hair except, unlike her, his eyes were blue. Nephrite had a protective arm draped around Mako's shoulders and seemed to be doing everything in his willpower not to lose control.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked, noticing how tense the two were.

Mako's eyes narrowed. "We were attacked," she replied receiving gasps from the other three girls, "the war has begun."

--

Yea… I don't really think this is enough to make up for three months of not updating (it's so short!) I'm sorry! But at least you know more about Diamond know because he will definitely be coming back (what, did you think I was just going to leave him there hanging? No, of course not!) ! For those of you who didn't catch the hint, Diamond is a vampire hunter and he failed his mission to keep Serenity away from Endymion. Yep, yep, yep! So, if you enjoyed this please review! Anyway, I'm tired and it's midnight, so goodnight!


	5. Chapter Four

Blood, Roses, and Chocolate

Standard disclaimer applies.

Hey guys, uh sorry for the late update. I know I said I'd try to update quicker, so once again I'm sorry. If you want a reason; it was because I was busy with all the other crap I've been doing. I've been straying away from Sailor Moon fandom recently, not because I don't like it anymore cause I really do, Sailor Moon will always be one of my favorite animes, it's just that I think I've kind of lost the true story from reading so many fanfics (does that make sense?). So yea, I think I need to reread some of the manga and watch some of the anime. Well, anyways before I start ranting, here's chapter four!

Chapter Four

Fiddling with my fingers nervously, I glanced back at the tall oak door before looking back down at my hands. It had been almost an hour since Endymion and his men had disappeared behind that door to discuss the war. What the hell was taking them so long?! And why wasn't anyone telling me anything?! Arg! This was so frustrating! Makoto and Nephrite had said that they were attacked by hunters. What if some of the townspeople had gone searching for me, or worse, what if father or Shingo had gone? I mean, the people of that village would never enter this forest unless they had a valid reason of some sorts, even for hunting they would never enter the forest. What if it was my fault? What if this war was because I was missing?!

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into Makoto's face. "Don't worry Serenity, this will all be over with soon enough." She said, giving me a smile. "C'mon, let's get our mind off things instead of waiting out here like a bunch of ninnies. How about we go to the library?" At hearing that suggestion, I scrunched my nose up. "Okay, we don't have to do that; we could… go out to the stables!"

"Ohhh… can we ride the horses?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure we can!" Makoto replied.

"Mako-chan, I don't think that's such a great idea… not with the war going on and everything." Ami advised quietly. "Endymion would be quite angry if you took Serenity out of the castle at a time like this."

"Oh please," Makoto said, blowing it off. "What Endymion doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, we're going to stay within the castle boundaries; we'll be safe there."

"I'm gonna have to go with Ami on this, guys." Rei said. "It's dangerous right now, let's just wait."

"I'm in!" Mina said enthusiastically. "Mako-chan's right, so stop being so negative; nothings gonna happen as long as we stay close to the castle and watch each others backs."

"I don't know…" Ami trailed off nervously.

"Stop being such a worry-wart and have some fun!" Mina said slapping Ami on the back, causing the blue haired vampire to stumble a little. "It'll be much better than staying inside reading books all day."

"Actually, I would much rather-"

"NO!" Mina yelled, cutting Ami off. "No reading books! Since when is the last time you've gone to do something fun _other _than reading?" She asked. Just as Ami was opening her mouth though, Mina cut her off again. "That's right! You can't even remember the last time you did! So, for old time sakes let's go have some fun!"

"Okay…" Ami replied meekly.

"What about you, hot-head?" Mina asked, turning to Rei who scowled in return.

Rei crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Fine, since all of you are going, I might as well go, too." She huffed, pouting.

Makoto turned back to me and smiled. "Okay then! Let's go!"

…

"It is decided then. Lady Serenity and whomever she chooses to go with her shall be sent to the estate in the countryside until this war has subsided." Alexander declared, earning murmurs of agreement from the rest of the table. I grunted in annoyance, I would much rather have her here with me where I know she's safe and where I can protect her. But, unfortunately, the elders believe that it would only cause me to be distracted if she was here; saying that I would have trouble fighting knowing she's close by.

But, what do they expect me to do? I mean, she can't fairly well protect herself against a bunch of skilled hunters; she's not even properly bound to me. What would happen if she had gotten into trouble? I wouldn't be able to sense it clearly enough and I wouldn't be able to find her in time.

"Now, it is time to decide who will be accompanying Lady Serenity as her guardians." Alexander said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Unfortunately, the Shittenou are needed here because their skills will be a great asset in this battle and we can't afford to lose them…"

"We'll watch her." A voice piped up. Turning, I looked over to the two people standing in the corner of the room, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. They were two people who lived according to their own rules and often times disappeared for days or weeks on end. Although they are probably a few of the most skilled fighters here, they were also once rouge vampires. After much convincing, the two finally agreed to join us and give up the life of a rouge, but still there are times I believe they'll turn back on us.

"It'd be an honor protecting Lady Serenity." Michiru said, smiling.

Alexander turned to me. "Endymion, it is up to you. After all, she is your mate."

I sighed, knowing that there was probably no one better for the job other than these two. But, still, could I trust them with something like this? "Fine, you two may go with Serenity. But, if you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will make your lives a living hell and make it so you wish you were never born!"

"Understood, King Endymion." The two said in unison, bowing politely.

The meeting soon ended and slowly, everyone started leaving. "I know this must be difficult for you, Endymion. But, just hang on, Serenity's a strong girl she can handle herself." Artemis, who had come back earlier that day said soothingly, patting me on the back.

Just then, Kunzite came running to the room. "I can't find the girls!"

…

Fear pumped through my veins as the horse continued trotting through the forest. I knew this had been a bad idea, but no, I just had to go and do it anyway! After having accidentally scared the horse, it went crazy and ran as fast as it could into the forest. Then finally, after a while it stopped running and slowed down. But now, we were lost and I had no idea how to get back to the castle. I tried turning around, but it just seemed that we were going in circles.

Hearing a noise come from behind me, I quickly turned the horse around and looked for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing, I gulped and turned back around. Another noise came and I looked over my shoulder, but once again there was nothing. _'Ha, ha, ha… I-I must be hearing things.' _I thought to myself. _'Yeah, that's it. It's just my imagination.' _The noise came again and I hurried the horse up into a gallop, before turning it into a full-blown run.

Suddenly, I started hearing barking and turned my head to see three large dogs running after us. Soon, they were running alongside the horse, trying to nip at me. The horse whined as one of them bit its leg and then threw me off. Pain coursed through my body as I felt something rip through my skin and tears began filling my eyes.

The three dogs began circling me, growling and barring their teeth. I clenched my eyes shut as the first dog pounced at me. Yet, as I continued to wait for the pain, nothing came. Popping one eye open, I glanced up to see Endymion standing above me. His eyes glowed crimson as he glared at the dog who was now lying on the ground, whimpering. A large gash was across his arm where the dog had bitten him.

He turned towards the two remaining dogs and glared, causing them to run away. Once they were gone, he looked back down to me before scooping me up into his arms carefully. I watched in awe as large black wings came out of his back. Unable to help myself, I reached towards the wings and ran my hand over it. The feathers were so soft; it was like something out of a dream.

His grip tightened around me as he jumped up and suddenly took flight. Looking down, I felt myself get sick and took to staring at Endymion's face. From his expression, I could tell he was angry with me and probably didn't even want to speak to me right now.

Soon, we arrived back to the castle and Endymion immediately went to have me checked out. "Zoisite," Endymion barked to the blonde man standing in the room. "Make sure she's alright and clean up her wounds."

"Yes, Endymion." Zoisite said, bowing to him. Endymion put me on the bed and then quickly left. "Don't worry; he's just a little grumpy right now, but I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight." Zoisite reassured smiling. "We're all a little jumpy right now, with this war nonsense."

"I know what you mean." I muttered.

Zoisite chuckled before beginning to tend to my wounds. A while later, Zoisite was done. "There, you should be feeling better in no time."

"Thank you." I replied.

"No problem." He said cheerily. "Now, I think some people would like to see you. The girls have been worried sick this whole time."

Without warning, the door swung open and the girls came rushing in. "Oh, Serenity! I was so scared." Mina sobbed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"OW!"

"Whoops, sorry about that." Mina said sheepishly, pulling away.

"We were so worried." Makoto said. "Ohhh… you should've seen Endymion. All hell broke loose when he found out you were missing."

…

My head fell back against the pillow as I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god they were finally gone; it took forever to convince them to leave. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door creaked. Looking up, I saw Endymion coming through the door. I sat up, watching as he closed the door behind himself and began walking towards me.

"Endymion… I-I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to-"

He roughly grabbed onto my shoulder and started shaking me. "What were you thinking doing that?! Do you know how scared I was?! How worried I was?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

He dropped onto his knees and pulled me into his arms. "Please, don't do that again. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He whispered.

My heart thudded loudly against my chest as a blush rose to my cheeks. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "I promise I won't do it again." I replied. I don't know what came over me when I said it, but somehow, it felt right.

--

Yea, I think the last part sucks, it's so freakin' sappy TT-TT Someone hit me over the head please. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for making you wait so damn long, but I still don't think it makes up for it… Err… so if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	6. Chapter Five

The Rose Pendant

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, Naoko Takeuchi which means I do not own Sailor Moon, Toki*Meca, The Cherry Project, or any of her other works, I am just a fan.

Was Blood, Roses, and Chocolate, but the long title pissed me off. Wow, look at the date, it's been a whole year since I first posted this story and it's only reached five chapters… TT-TT Sorry 'bout that. You know what else? I was just watching Sailor Moon R the movie and just realized that the Senshi were insinuating that Mamoru was gay… ^^; Yea, I never understood why Usagi/Serena made such a big deal about Mamoru and Fiore holding hands until just now. I also never understood how Fiore saw through their henshin, while other people can't tell that they look exactly the same.

Chapter Five

Sapphire sneered down at the werewolf. Filthy, incompetent creature; couldn't even complete one simple task of killing off a little girl. Was it so hard to follow one tiny order? Surely it wasn't so hard to kill a pesky girl, right? He must be mistaken about the girl then if she had managed to slip from Diamond's grasp and elude three fully grown werewolves. The stupid werewolf before him had mentioned Endymion showing up, but Sapphire was sure if the stupid creatures hadn't spent their time trying to scare the girl, instead of just killing her, the job would've been finished even before Endymion arrived.

The dark haired man listened vaguely to the werewolf's babbling of how he was sorry and that they would've gotten the girl if Endymion hadn't shown up, etcetera. Holding up a hand, he silenced the werewolf. "You are dismissed." Sapphire stated. The werewolf nodded shakily before hastily leaving the hunter's presence.

Sapphire rose up from his chair and headed out of the room a while later, after contemplating to himself. Endymion would no doubt send Serenity somewhere else because the forest in which they dwelled was no longer deemed safe. It was during this time interval when Serenity would be moving from the forest to the new location that would make the vampires vulnerable. Once she was out of the safety of the forest she would be open for the kill and he'd be waiting.

Reaching his destination, he pushed the double doors open. The hunters immediately stood up straight and saluted him. "At ease, men." Sapphire said and the hunters dropped their arms back to their sides. "There will be a timeslot in which our dear Serenity will be out in the open for Endymion will be too paranoid to let her stay in the forest. It is during that time that we will attack. We'll need men watching for when Serenity leaves the fortress so that they can alert us immediately. We'll wait until they have traveled out of the forest before we make our attack. Any questions?" Sapphire smiled sinisterly at them, causing most of them to gulp. "Great. We leave tonight." With that, he exited the room.

…

Guilt hung heavily over my shoulders. I should've listened; I knew that it was a bad idea to go out horse ridding when there was a war going on. Now I made Endymion and the others worry about me; I'm just a burden to them. Endymion informed me that what had attacked me were werewolves. _WEREWOLVES! _Supposedly, the werewolves had formed a union of some sorts with Vampire Hunters because of their common hate for vampires. And the Vampire Hunters were after me because I was the King's mate and so had sent the werewolves after me. Or, at least that's what Ami had said.

Whatever happened to my normal life? The one where I didn't have mythical creatures after me and I only had to worry about my mother reprimanding me for getting my dress dirty, again, why couldn't I just live like that? Things were so much simpler back then. No psychotic suitors, no bloodthirsty vampires, or vampire hunters or werewolves; just my family and I.

Sighing, I rose from my chair and made the way back to my chambers. The maids had forced me out when they had come in to clean up and pack my things. Endymion had informed me that they were taking me somewhere safer for the remainder of the war. It wasn't fair, I can handle myself, I think… But that wasn't the point, I didn't want to sit on the sidelines and not be able to do anything. It's my fault in the first place that they were waging a war, I had to be able to do _something _for them. Unfortunately, they ignored my pleads to let me stay and help, stating that as a human there was nothing I could do.

Now here I was being sent to god knows where with two guards and Ami and Mina. The two guards, Haruka and Michiru, were once rogue vampires and tended to stray from the rest of the vampires under Endymion's rule. They were supposedly very powerful and skilled in fighting, and that it had taken a lot of convincing on Endymion's part to get them to join him.

Upon entering my room I saw one of the maid's standing by my bed. She smiled brightly at me, "Your trunk is packed ma'am." She bowed politely.

"Thank you," I said, dismissing her. She nodded and quietly left the room. Walking over to the trunk which was lying on the bed, I began to pick it up. Before I could do so though, it was snatched out from under my grasp.

"Would you like some help with that, m'lady?" A cheeky Jadeite asked, already hoisting the trunk into his arms. Jadeite, I had learned, was Rei's husband. It was shocking to say the least, because Rei was hot-tempered and had a sharp tongue while Jadeite was a happy-go-lucky kind of person who liked playing pranks along with Nephrite. It was amazing they managed to stay together.

"Why yes, thank you." I said smiling back at him. As he carried the trunk out of the room, I trailed along behind him. He carried the trunk out of the castle and to the carriage where Haruka and Michiru were already sitting at the reins. He tied the trunk to the top of the carriage much like Mina had when we first met. After finishing, he hopped back down and opened the door for me.

"After you," he gave a mock bow as he gestured for me to go in. Mina and Ami were already inside talking quietly amongst themselves. "You girls have a safe trip and no talking to strangers." Jadeite warned. Although he said it jokingly, the undertone was serious.

"We won't; don't worry, Jadeite." Mina reassured. Jadeite smiled once more before shutting the door and soon, the carriage was moving. "Serenity, will you be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course I will. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I'm just asking because this is a bit much to take in. With every thing that's happened we're just worried you won't be able to handle it." Mina explained.

"Well, it is a bit hard to take in, but I can deal with it." I said confidently.

"Alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here for you." Mina replied, giving a small smile. I nodded. It was nice knowing I could talk to them about it if the need ever came up.

"You know, Serenity, we weren't always vampires." Ami started.

"You weren't?" I asked, surprised.

"No, we were just like you, well, I was, I don't know about Ami here." Mina said, grinning. "Back when I first met Kunzite, he claimed me much like Endymion did you. Except instead of a necklace, he gave me a ring. See?" She held up her hand, showing off the ring on her finger. It was silver and had a beautiful sapphire on it. "The sapphire represents his family, just like the rose on your necklace represents Endymion's. It shows that you apart of that particular family and should be treated as such, and if you're ever in trouble all you have to do is touch it and whoever has the matching one will know to come and rescue you."

"What about you, Ami?" I asked enraptured with all the information I had gathered.

Ami blushed, holding up her hand. "Zoisite gave me a ring as well." Her ring was silver as well but with a diamond instead. After showing it to me, she put her hand back down into her lap. "I'm half faerie. While exploring the forest, Endymion, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite stumbled upon the Fae Kingdom in which my mother and I resided." Her smile widened. "I remember all the fuss Zoisite had to go through to get the other faeries to agree to let me leave with him and the others. I was sad about having to leave my mother, but I still visit her all the time so it's okay."

"Wow, a faerie, really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded. "There are so many things about this word that I don't know, I wish I knew more."

"Don't worry, Serenity, we'll teach you everything you need to know!" Mina said happily. "You know, Mako-chan is half werewolf. I don't know that much considering her and Nephrite were together long before I met Kunzite, but imagine the shock that must've been. Vampires and werewolves are born to naturally hate each other, so I can't even began to comprehend what they went through. If you want to know more you'll have to ask them yourself though."

"What about Rei?" I asked.

"Rei used to be a human priestess." Ami explained. "She still meditates everyday and prays, and when she needs to, she can perform rituals." For another hour or so, Mina and Ami told me all about their world and the many creatures which dwelled within the forest. As another hour passed, I felt a feeling of dread pool in my stomach.

It was becoming darker outside and our talking had died down. Ami had brought a book with her and was currently reading it, while Mina had fallen asleep with nothing better to do. I couldn't sleep though; I felt as if something was terribly wrong. But, there couldn't be anything wrong, right? Haruka and Michiru were outside protecting us. Even as I thought this, the feeling didn't go away.

My head snapped up as I heard one of the horses cry. The carriage took a sharp turn causing me to be thrown onto Mina's sleeping body. Mina quickly jolted awake and Ami dropped her book. I screamed as a flaming arrow flew through the window on the right side of the carriage. The soft velvet immediately caught on fire and started spreading.

As we backed away from the fire, the carriage continued to go forward quickly, taking wild turns here and there. Suddenly, the carriage tried making an abrupt stop. I had the sensation that I was falling and realized that the carriage was tipping over. The carriage fell down onto its left side, barricading our way out.

'_Oh god, oh, god, oh god…' _I kept thinking, clutching onto my pendant out of habit. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I was going to die, and wishing that it was quick and painless. I gasped, clenching my eyes even tighter as the intense heat reached me and then it was gone…

--

Yes, you're going to have to deal with its awesome shortness. Now everyone go listen to the soundtracks from Sailor Moon and thank god they exist because if they didn't this never would've been updated. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja ne.


End file.
